


awful energy

by picht



Series: black eyes black hearts [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe, Biting, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Coming of Age, Frottage, Licking, M/M, Marking, Monsters, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, begins with frank as a kid and ends with him as a grown up, body horror kind of?, monster!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: They’d stared at each other for a few moments before Gerard had blinked and said, “Uh. You can see me?” Frank had rolled his eyes. What a stupid question.“Duh,” He’d said, and almost forgotten to be scared.“Oh,” Gerard had said, and then smiled, but it looked like he was slightly out of practice, and more than anything he just looked creepy because of his scars. He was clearly attempting to hide his teeth, but the little glimpse of sharpness had sent a shiver down Frank’s spine. Frank had been raised to be polite, though, so he’d smiled back, not knowing that this would be the start of something far bigger than he could have ever realized.//five moments in the lives of human!frank and ancient-monster-in-the-woods!gerard as frank grows up and they realize they're in love





	awful energy

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the longest thing i've ever written in a decent amount of time wtf.......
> 
> here it is, the Big Fic from the last one. this actually kinda varies from the other one, i made some changes, namely that gerard looks scary all the time and frank is really just THAT much of a freak. for anyone unsure, gerard looks like [this](https://data.whicdn.com/images/145803610/superthumb.gif), with black glossy eyes like a demon and teeth like pennywise the clown, because i'm a freak (but i'm p sure y'all are all freaks too so its ok)
> 
> (((if any artists felt really inspired by this series and wanted to draw monster!gerard for me that would be amazing+i would honestly pay you if you wanted, i just dont want to go out of my way to commission someone who doesnt know what they're getting into)))

i.

Frank remembers a lot about the first time he saw Gerard. He remembers that it was warm, remembers the feeling of frustration he’d had over moving to a new town in the middle of nowhere where he has no friends, remembers looking out at the trees surrounding his new house and seeing a figure covered in scars, dressed in a dark suit, already staring at him. Mostly he remembers the crippling fear.

Frank had insisted his mom go out and buy a nightlight for him that very day, but had refused to tell her why. At nine years old, he’d thought he was probably young enough that if he told her what he’d seen, she would have just written it off as his imagination, but also he’d felt like if he told someone about it, it would make it real. So instead, he got a nightlight, and refused to go anywhere near the treeline for two months after they moved, frightened by the possibility of seeing the figure again.

Frank remembers it all, and he remembers the first time he spoke to Gerard, too. Remembers the terror he’d experienced when he looked up from the tree he was climbing to see Gerard right there, but also the curiosity, which is probably what kept him from running away immediately. Frank’s mother had always said he was too curious for his own good.

They’d stared at each other for a few moments before Gerard had blinked and said, “Uh. You can see me?” Frank had rolled his eyes. What a stupid question.

“Duh,” He’d said, and almost forgotten to be scared.

“Oh,” Gerard had said, and then smiled, but it looked like he was slightly out of practice, and more than anything he just looked creepy because of his scars. He was clearly attempting to hide his teeth, but the little glimpse of sharpness had sent a shiver down Frank’s spine. Frank had been raised to be polite, though, so he’d smiled back, not knowing that this would be the start of something far bigger than he could have ever realized.

ii.

Gerard doesn’t like talking about himself that much, is the thing. Frank’s known him for years now, and he barely knows anything beyond the fact that his name is Gerard and he’s not human, so when one day he turns to Gerard and asks out of nowhere, “How long have you been here?” he’s not actually expecting an answer.

“I don’t know,” Gerard says, and Frank tries to hide his surprise. “It all sort of blurs together. I think I’ve always sort of been here, at least as long as the forest has been,” which makes sense, because the forest is Gerard’s. He’s never actually said it himself, but Frank just knows somehow—it’s like he gets this feeling any time he’s near it, that he doesn’t belong, that the woods are claimed and he shouldn’t be here. The woods are dark, and scary, and everyone in town avoids them. There are dozens of myths and stories based around them, and around the sinister thing that resides there; a witch, a demon, no one knows for sure, all they know is that people who go into the woods don’t come back out.

“A kid at school told me the other day about a guy he knew who went into the forest, and the witch there ate him.” It’s meant to be funny, but Frank realizes a little too late that maybe it wasn’t the best thing to say; Gerard’s pretty sensitive about the fact that everyone in town hates him and thinks he’s evil.

Gerard just rolls his eyes, though, and says, “I’m not a witch.”

“What are you, then?” Frank doesn’t mention the fact that Gerard didn’t deny eating people.

Gerard’s silent for a moment, long enough that Frank thinks he may have fucked up big time, but then he says, “A monster.”

Frank wants to say >em>no, wants to say that Gerard is one of the coolest people Frank’s ever met, that he’s so kind and earnest and regardless of what he may technically be, he’s not a monster. But he knows Gerard isn’t being self deprecating—he said it because it’s true. Gerard is a monster. It’s just a fact.

Frank doesn’t like to think about that though, so instead he says, “Hey, wanna watch a movie?” and pretends he doesn’t notice the grateful look on Gerard’s face at the subject change.

iii.

When Frank realizes he’s in love with Gerard, there’s no big moment, no big reveal. They’re laying side by side on Frank’s bed, it’s late at night, and Gerard is just… talking.

“There was a boy, I think,” He says quietly. It’s dark in Frank’s room, but the small amount of an expression on Gerard’s face that Frank can make out looks nervous, like he’s not sure he should be telling Frank this.

He doesn’t say anything for a moment, so Frank, trying to encourage him, says, “A boy?”

“Yeah,” Gerard says. “A boy, he was… young. His name was Mikey. He was… like you.”

“Like me?”

“Yeah, like…” Gerard pauses. “He wasn’t scared of me.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Yeah.” There’s a little skrrtch noise, which Frank realizes is the sound of Gerard gripping and ungripping the comforter. He must be really anxious about this for some reason. “He wasn’t as old as you, just about eleven or so. He lived in this house a long time before you ever did.”

Frank is hit by some weird form of jealousy over this boy, suddenly. He was here first, he got to Gerard first, and it sounds like Gerard still cares for him, whatever happened. What if Gerard only talks to Frank to try to replace this boy?

“He didn’t really have any other friends, but he was here for several years, and he talked to me a lot. He treated me like…” Another pause. “Well, like a friend.”

“That’s… good, Gee,“ Frank says, trying to hide the confusion in his voice. He knows this is important somehow, he just doesn’t know how. “What happened to him?”

“He left. He moved away, and then I was alone again. I don’t like to be alone, Frankie. I get scary when I’m alone, I forget what it’s like to feel like a person. I _hurt_ people, Frankie.” In the dark, Frank can just barely see Gerard’s eyes widen. All it does is make him look even more inhuman.

“I’m… sorry, Gerard. That sucks, but… why are you telling me this?”

“Because I guess I’m scared you’ll leave, too. And then I won’t be able to control myself. I’m no good when I’m alone, Frank. I need you to stay with me.”

_Oh_ … Frank thinks, and, _oh_. So, turns out Frank’s in love with the centuries old monster that lives in the woods behind his house. That’s cool.

iv.

As far as Frank can tell, he’s been in love with Gerard for as long as he can remember, so really, nothing should change just because he’s realized his feelings. This, however, is not the case.

Dumb things like Gerard laughing or talking are enough to make him so happy his chest hurts. Gerard’s pretty touchy, has been since he realized it was _okay_ for him to touch, and sometimes he’ll hold Frank’s hand or rest his head on Frank’s shoulder, and it makes Frank’s heart soar.

Frank is also realizing that he’s… pretty attracted to Gerard, sexually, which probably makes him a freak, but it’s whatever. He’s observing Gerard one evening, laying back on his bed while Gerard sits criss cross above him, gesturing with his arms. He takes in all of Gerard, the scars, the eyes, the _teeth_. Yeah, Frank thinks. He’s a freak.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Gerard asks, biting his lip.

“Like what?” Frank asks, suddenly terrified that he’s somehow just given his feelings away.

“I don’t know,” Gerard laughs nervously. “But it’s weird. Are you, like…” He pauses, and takes a big breath. “Do you want me to go away?” He says it in a voice that he obviously thinks sounds as though he doesn’t care either way, but Frank can tell that he’s scared.

_Fuck_ , Frank thinks. Now he has to tell Gerard.

“No, I…” Frank begins, thinking hard about how to phrase this. He doesn’t have to tell Gerard he’s in love with him, not right now. He can just say he likes him, or something. “I just… like you.”

“Oh…?” Gerard says, clearly confused. “I… like you, too, Frank.”

And Frank knows he should just leave it at that. He doesn’t know if Gerard loves him back, and he would hate to lose him if he didn’t. Honestly, he doesn’t even know if Gerard is, like, _capable_ of feeling love. For as much as Frank humanizes Gerard, and treats him like he’s not a monster, he knows that there are some aspects of Gerard and his personality that are just… different. Inhuman, and nothing will change that. He doesn’t know if this is one of those things—

But now that he’s started, he can’t seem to stop himself. “No…” He starts, and refuses to look Gerard in the eyes. “I mean… I like you, like you.”

“...Oh.” Gerard’s voice sounds surprised, but not in a bad way. Frank risks looking up, but he can’t read Gerard’s expression at all. “Frank—” Gerard stops. He looks pained. “I mean… Frank. I’m not, I mean, I don’t—” he rubs the back of his head sheepishly, and Frank is overwhelmed by how human the gesture is. “I’ve never… _done_ anything like that. Before.” It’s not a no.

“That’s okay,” Frank says, heart racing. He scoots up closer to Gerard on the bed. “I haven’t either, not really. We can start slow, and figure it out together.”

“I don’t know,” Gerard says. He won’t look Frank in the eye. “I’m… not human, you realize. You won’t be able to introduce me to anyone, or anything like that. If you… ever left, I couldn’t come with you.” Frank hears the unspoken please don’t leave in the words.

“I don’t care! I don’t care about introducing you to people, and I won’t ever leave town, I promise. I’ll stay here forever.” There’s silence for a moment, and then, “I just want you.”

Frank gently raises his hand to place on Gerard’s cheek—slowly so that Gerard can tell him to stop at any moment—and rests it there. His skin is cold, and rough where the scars are. Gerard’s mouth opens some without him even realizing he’s done it. Frank gets a glimpse of his teeth, sharp and jagged, and takes a moment to wonder if he can even kiss Gerard with those teeth. But when their lips meet, any concerns go out the window. Gerard breathes in deeply and suddenly through his nose, Frank catches Gerard’s bottom lip between his teeth, and they sit there, just kissing and gently exploring each other, for a while after that.

v.

They’re laying on Frank’s bed, Frank flat on his back and Gerard half on top of him, arm wrapped securely around his waist. Gerard face is buried in Frank’s neck, and every once in a while he rubs against it gently.

Gerard has been in a weird mood lately, and Frank’s not really sure why. He still doesn’t know if Gerard loves him, if Gerard could ever love him, but he likes him, and that’s what’s important.

“Have you ever eaten people?” Frank asks, just to fill the silence, but he’s not sure he really wants to know the answer.

“I’m thousands of years old, Frankie,” Gerard says. “I’ve done a _lot_ of things,” which isn’t really a yes, but _definitely_ isn’t a no. Frank thinks that this probably should not turn him on, but he can’t really help it at this point. “ _Mm_ ,” Gerard says suddenly, rubbing his face against Frank’s neck again. There’s something weird about his voice, but Frank can’t really pinpoint what it is.

And then Gerard licks him. “What—” Frank starts, jolting up a bit at the foreign feeling, but Gerard just whispers, “Shhh,” and begins gently sniffing around the area, before licking him again.

He just lays there for a while, alternating between gently licking and sniffing Frank’s neck. Frank isn’t sure what’s going on, but with the way it’s making him feel, deep in the pit of his stomach, he’s not about to stop it. Then Gerard says, fiercely, “You’re _mine_ , Frankie. No one else can have you,” and roughly shoves his crotch against Frank’s hip, and Frank thinks, _oh_.

“ _Oh_ ,” he says, voice raspy. Gerard wraps his lips around a spot right below Frank’s ear, sucking hard at it. Frank shivers at the feeling of his teeth grazing the skin. Gerard feels huge, where he’s situated tight between where Frank’s thigh meets his torso. Frank wants it all over him. “How fucking big is your dick?” Frank asks, and then, “If I’m really yours, you should bite me.”

“Mm,” Gerard says, removing his mouth to smell at Frank’s neck again. “Quite a bit bigger than yours.” He decides not to address the second part of Frank’s statement just yet.

“You’ve seen my dick?” Frank asks.

“Not on purpose, “ Gerard says. “It’s just hard to miss when you’re hard in your sleep.”

“You _watch_ me _sleep_?” Frank asks, voice all breathy. He should not find this as hot as he does.

“ _Fuck_ , yeah,” Gerard moans, and shoves his clothed cock against Frank again. He’s managed to maneuver himself so he’s more on top of Frank, and the pressure on Frank’s dick feels so fucking good he thinks he may cry.

There’s silence for a good several minutes, just the sound of heavy breathing and Gerard licking and sucking on Frank’s neck. Frank keeps trying to buck up to meet Gerard’s hips that are grinding down on his, but Gerard is holding him down so he’s helpless to do anything but whine. After a few moments, Gerard says, “If I bite you, there’s no going back. You’re mine for good, then.” That’s exactly what Frank fucking wants.

“Fucking do it,” Frank rasps, and Gerard does.

It hurts, and Frank can feel the blood welling up, and, okay, the thing is… Frank is a huge virgin, alright? He’s never experienced anything like this before, and he’s eighteen. He’s been masturbating for years, but he’s still an inexperienced teenager when it comes down to it. Gerard bites down, pushes his hips roughly against Frank’s, and between that, the sudden spark of pain, and the knowledge that Gerard has just claimed him, Frank comes in his fucking pajama pants.

Gerard takes a moment to lap up the blood welling up from the bite mark, over and over till it finally stops bleeding, and then says, “Oh, _fuck_.” He feels around Frank’s crotch with his hand, feeling the wet spot, and at the desperate sound Frank makes when he accidentally rubs his hand against Frank’s cock, he has to keep himself from grabbing Frank through his pants and jerking him till he comes again. “You fucking came from me biting you, huh?” Frank is completely out of his mind, post orgasm, and all he can do is nod tiredly, shooting Gerard a sloppy smile. “ _Fuck_ , that’s so hot.”

Frank is so blissed out he’s not even completely aware of what Gerard’s doing now, until he looks down and sees where Gerard has pulled his cock out, rucked Frank’s shirt up, and is now jerking off over his stomach. And, fuck, Gerard is fucking _big_. “Want you in my ass someday,” Frank says, and Gerard moans. Frank watches him jerk himself off, and kind of wants to help, but before he can figure out how to move his limbs enough to replace Gerard’s hand with his own, Gerard is coming all over his stomach.

Gerard reaches down and rubs his come all over Frank’s stomach, before scooping some up with his fingers. “You gonna swallow my come, Frankie?” He asks. It’s something Frank hadn’t even realized he wanted until Gerard said it, but now that he knows it’s a possibility, all he can do is open his mouth and suck Gerard’s fingers in, licking them clean. It doesn’t taste good, but it’s so hot that Frank doesn’t even care. Gerard keeps scooping up come and feeding it to Frank till his stomach is clean, and then basically just collapses on top of him.

They breathe for a moment, and then Frank says, “What… the _fuck_ was that?”

“Did you not like it?” Gerard asks, suddenly worried.

“Fuck, no, it was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me in my life. But where did it come from?”

“Oh,” Gerard says. “Well, I just… love you, I guess. I love you,” and Frank thinks, for the second time that night, _oh_.

“Oh!” He says, and shivers when Gerard rubs his face against his sensitive neck again. “Well, I love you, too.” Gerard smiles against Frank’s neck, and, without saying anything, brings his hand down to palm Frank’s soft dick, rubbing against the wet spot. Frank isn’t sure he can even get it up again this soon, but fuck if he isn’t gonna try. He bucks into Gerard’s hand, and moans brokenly when Gerard begins gently licking his neck again.

They have all night.

**Author's Note:**

> gerard has a big thing for claiming + he has grey morality (obviously, like he probably eats people), and this definitely translates to some vaguely dubious consent stuff (all _actually_ consensual, but frank kinda gets off on it too so they like to play around with it). basically what i'm saying is gerard likes to come all over frank over and over again and rub his come in and then lick it up or feed it to frank and he REALLY likes to make frank come over and over again till hes begging gerard to stop ANYWAY
> 
> be looking forward to more of this at some point. its definitely gonna be all porn but thats fine
> 
> (visit me @ cisphobicgerardway.tumblr.com and come talk to me about monster!gerard or trans!gerard or any of my fics or really just anything tbh)


End file.
